User talk:Ryo Sangnoir/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Biped page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refiner (Talk) 16:30, March 30, 2011 Biped/Headhunter While these cards are unavailable to players. They will be utilized in a deck template soon. I will be adding enemy decks for all missions for archive/viewing purposes. (I noticed a summary asking why it was on the wiki) I hope this clears up the enigma. Welcome to the wiki! :} Shadowmaru 20:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *The summary was actually referring to the extraneous "|left]]" at the end of the image tags, but thanks for the welcome anyway :). Good to have another person with code knowledge. Nice little additions and edits, It's good to have more people with source/code knowledge aboard. I personal have limited knowledge of it, I am learning as I go. :}. But I enjoy deck building and strategy discussion. I've noticed a few of your tinkers on the mission decks. I kinda like the linking to the page instead of the photo. Again, Thanks for contributing and I hope you have as much fun as I do. Shadowmaru 20:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) My archive of enemy decks currently ends at mission 29. So if you have any for the 30+ missions go ahead and make pages if you want. That way we are not double dipping. I may do some cataloging in a bit, lmk if you want mission 30-40 or something and I'll do 40-50... I'm easy. Shadowmaru 22:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *I'm currently only up to the missions in the 30s, so I'm adding the decks as I go along, so as not to waste energy. They're not exactly difficult to beat at this level :P. The difficulty is not killing them before they play all their cards... --Ryo Sangnoir 22:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, ya. thats one benifit of already having them done. You can load you deck with structures and just write. If you want I can just catalaog em all. It's not that much trouble. Up to you man, lmk if you want me to go ahead at the 30's or skip 10 missions or so, so you can have some to do :} Shadowmaru 22:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *I know, on 33 I'm down to 2 assault cards and I'm still winning before he decks out :P. You might as well skip and finish up the rest of them. I can get these few done :).--Ryo Sangnoir 22:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Aight, After I post Mission 29. I'll start at mission 45 and go up from there. Good Luck! ^.< Shadowmaru 22:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you make nav_box-es? With refineer being under the weather and my lack of coding knowledge. I figured I'd bug you. Is there anyway to make a navigation box JUST for the mission decks? I dont need to link them all to deckbuilding, but it would be nice to have all the mission decks posted under each deck in a nice pretty nav_box. (If you can is there a way to make it not display (Deck). If you could work magic on that, you can test it out in the "sandbox" and lmk if it works. Shadowmaru 23:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *To make it not display (Deck), used piped links: Mission 1. :The main issue with the mission decks is that it'd be a pain to type out all 66 + side missions (although that needs to be done only once) and I have to think of a nice, tidy way to display all 66 + side missions. :I can make a quick one for all the missions, and then edit in the side missions afterwards? I'll do that. :--Ryo Sangnoir 23:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, created: Template:NavBox MissionDeck.--Ryo Sangnoir 23:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : :I tested it out, and its almost perfect. If you can actually have th word "Mission" in front of all the the numbers and have them going down in a column instead of across the row, that would be perfect. We can worry about the side/extra missions later. (btw I don't know how to make a navbox. lol, I copy paste and work with templates code people give me. :} ) Shadowmaru 23:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mission 1 :Mission 2 :Mission 3 :Instead of 1 2 3 4 ^.< :*Changed. Looking at it now, though, the lack of spacing is more obvious. If I try to add spacers in between the "Mission X"s, they go onto new lines. I could probably split them into areas instead of by tens, which would probably be better.--Ryo Sangnoir 00:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :*Okay, done that. Further tidying will have to be done tomorrow: it's getting pretty late here.--Ryo Sangnoir 00:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) (We posted the same time.. what you have looks great.) Here is what I wrote that got ate by simo-posting Any way to do it like 6 across, 11 down? I mean right now that would be perfect, but a new expansion will come out in a couple months. Not sure how to do it. thanks for making the box, and I'm sure you will think of something! (Btw mission 8 is missing the "Mission".) it's 7pm here, time to go burn all my energy. I'll be back soon. (Have a good night and ty!) Shadowmaru 00:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Archives I have mission 42-51 archived, I just have to post em. Save you some energy :} Shadowmaru 23:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Good timing, then :)--Ryo Sangnoir 23:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Standardization Discussion Please take a look at my Image Standardization proposal and give your comments on the talk page. (Do not reply here in your own talk page as I would like everyone to participate in this discussion). Kobisjeruk 23:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image standardisation Refiner did say something about upper case being the default photo upload option though I never did see any changes to images uploaded with lowercase file extension. I'd prefer if you keep this to forum topic since this is the kind of discussion that should be made available to everyone. Kobisjeruk 15:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) You need an avatar! Upload a pic bro! ^.< - Shadowmaru *I have a pic. It's the default, but pink :P. I tried making it transparent, but it doesn't seem to like that.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Tables ? I noticed your profile comment about Wiki Tables. If you keep up with the template work, tables will look so easy to you. Templates are basically complex wiki tables. Refiner 09:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, but their interaction with templates, piped characters, and the layout of tables within tables is still confusing to me. I am not a layout person :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Raid Image Standardization http://warmetal.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Image_Standardization_Proposal#Raid_Image_Standardization Please check it out and post your opinion, thank you. Kobisjeruk 08:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess we can go ahead with specific traits. Could you go ahead and add the faction specific traits to your templates? (you don't necassarily have to leave a faction variable, but you might have to make one for each specifically, sorry again that I fail at coding) Rally all "faction" Heal all "Faction" Weaken all "Faction" Strike all "Faction" Thanks Mr.Wizard Shadowmaru 17:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *I have left a faction variable. You just need to put it in right. Check Mutated Lieutenant for how it's done. Do you use RTE or source, btw? It's probably easier to use RTE for this if you don't know what you're doing, and even if you do, preview without refresh is convenient.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm special... lol sorry bout that. I know now! Carry on and imagine this convo never happened!Shadowmaru 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Want me to delete my old posts? Feel free to edit out our past business. I'm sure you're tired of it uglying up your talk page. lol I can delete em if you want, I just don't touch others talk pages without mentioning it first Shadowmaru 09:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *No need. I might be approaching the point where I archive it, anyway.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Noticing your updated images Wow! You'll have a lot of work to do with finding and uploading all those new versions. Nice job :) Refiner 22:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *Most of them are already done. It's mostly the commanders. There have been a few changes: timer added, bar more transparent, hp/attack font changed, size of font on top bar... but I believe this change followed the timer one very closely, because most of the images currently uploaded have it.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *I had been using the timer-less edition of Commanders/Action Cards because they didnt have the wait timer when expanded in-game (mouse-over view). Unless this has been changed and the "0" timer has been added? Refiner 22:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *No, no; I was referring to far in the past, when Assault cards didn't have timers.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) *Now I understand: Most of the Assault cards were updated when the timer version was updated here. Gotcha! Probably most of the Action cards should be current as well as some that had timers displayed received updates. Refiner 22:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Need faction variable for enfeeble plz. Check out Absolver and you can work your magic. Shadowmaru 21:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *Done.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC)